durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Shizuo Heiwajima
Horribly Inaccurate Though his ability to muster up enormous strength is possible (it's a bizarre phenomenon called hysteric strength), one thing doesn't make sense. After a bone breaks and heals, it's slightly weaker than it was before being broken. Taking into account that he's broken almost every bone in his body more than once, he shouldn't even be able to walk. The only way this could be possible is if his muscles have been strengthened enough to support his body or if he consumes enough calcium to make his bones superhumanly strong. Edit: Actually bones do become stronger, it's part of Wolff's law. MalcolmMerlyn (talk) 21:40, February 2, 2014 (UTC)MalcolmMerlyn Yet, this is a fictional anime with headless fairies and people who can land on the ground perfectly from several stories up. 20:27, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Wasn't it said in t he Anime that every time a bone breaks that when it heals it becomes stronger (I don't know which is true)? I think that would make more sense for some reason.... But still, why are you asking this about a fictional character who should have gotten a bill or been arrested (Don't jack with the cops!) for all the signposts and trucks he's thrown at people? Edit: In the novels it was explained that he's never charged or arrested or anything because no sane judge would believe that a person would be able to do that stuff. Basically, he's so strong that he can't be punished because it's just THAT ridiculous. 18:50, February 22, 2014 (UTC)MalcolmMerlyn Shizou is not human DX no way he is with what kinda stuff he pulls off x.o and shizou pulls the power out on more then emergencies DX Well there is a way he could do it in real life. You see some people are strong and some people are weak. But some specail people are strong, and don't take drugs. They have extra muscles. He does drink a lot of milk.2myname1 (talk) 20:26, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Shizuo cool and he is one of my favorite characters on Durarara!! Because he has super strength and is really cool. I want a Durarara Season 2 for sure.Skyler.fernandez.9 (talk) 04:27, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Skyler Fernandez. When is it going to talk about Shizuo for volume 12 on here and when is volume 13 going to start talking about these guys? So far there are just 12 volumes so far talking about most of them.Skyler.fernandez.9 (talk) 02:09, January 2, 2014 (UTC)Skyler Fernandez I want to read on this wiki of light novel volume 13 about Shizuo and Izaya fighting. And I am hoping that Shizuo wins and finally kills Izaya for good.Skyler.fernandez.9 (talk) 01:12, January 18, 2014 (UTC)Skyler Fernandez Izaya: Died or Sick? So since Izaya was stabbed is he going to die or anything? Skyler.fernandez.9 (talk) 18:54, January 20, 2014 (UTC)Skyler Fernandez Updating Photos: New art, new photos... maybe? Updating photos! I'd like to update the images used on Shizuo and Izaya's pages, along with others. However... because of how popular these two characters are, I've put off doing it to avoid stepping on any toes if there's some reason why we haven't updated them at all. Is this something we can/should do, or is it best to just leave it be? ChromeCircus (talk) 17:30, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Random stuff I noticed The wiki page failed to mention that Shizuo broke one of his arms in the final fight with Izaya, I think due to the crane that fell on his arm. Also, I came here wondering if Shizuo actually lit his cigarettes and smoked? Because a lot of the time i just see him sticking one in his mouth, not lighting it, and getting annoyed and crushing it. Any answers? Bebyostrich (talk) 06:52, June 19, 2019 (UTC)